Cloudy Palace Galaxy
New Version & Themes Of World 7 Of (New Super Mario Bros.) Missions Star 1: There's No Place Like Palace Mario must get the get the power star inside that crystal in the top floor of the palace. Secret Star 1: Clouds Of Rain Mario must star spin the lever switch to turn on the fan that will blow the rain cloud, water that plant to grow up to the launch star that launch you to the galaxy platform like planet, and then get the Cloud Flower to turn into Cloud Mario and then get threw keep going up and spin more clouds to get to higher ground, and then keep jumping on clouds while being Cloud Mario so you keep going to the power star to the end of that course and be careful not to get under the rain clouds that will down upon you. Star 2: Mushrooms In The Sky Mario must keep ground pound all 10 number switches on the giant mushrooms to make the power star appear. Secret Star 2: Down To Cloudy Lane Mario must find the secret pipe beneath the 3rd giant mushroom, then you go to the Cloud Flower so you can turn into Cloud Mario and to land more clouds while getting 5 silver stars to make the power star appear before the Cosmic Mario will get you. Star 3: Flying Enemies Of The Palace Mario must defeat the 30 flying enemies to make the power star appear. Secret Star 3: Cloud 9 Mario must land a cloud of the palace with 10 clouds and find a hidden door that will lead you to the secret power star inside that palace. Star 4: Lakithunder Of The Clouds Mario must defeat "Lakithunder" duke of the sky. Secret Star 4: Gold Chomp Of Cloudy Palace Mario must jump from higher ground to get to that hidden area with the Gold Chomp and keep it safe and going to the top of the middle palace to that hole to break open free the secret power star that was inside the Gold Chomp. Speedy Comet (Red): Cloudy Palace Speed Run Mario must beat "There's No Place Like Palace" in under 3 minutes and 30 seconds Daredevil Comet (White): Lakithunder Daredevil Run Mario must defeat "Lakithunder" with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race To Cloudy Palace Mario must beat Cosmic Mario to that power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Cloudy Palace Mario must avoid Fast-Foe enemies to get to that power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Cloudy Palace Mario must get 100 purple coins in under 3 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Bunbuns Combo Romps Mario must defeat 50 Bunbuns in under 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Flash Comet (Orange): Cloud, Lightning, Thunder, & Flash Mario must get the power star threw the flashing dark. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Lakithunder Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Category:Mario